stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
029: Checkers
Checkers, A.K.A. Experiment 029, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to give his wearer the power of command over all living creatures, with the exception of other experiments as well as the blind and nearsighted; his hypnotic effects vanish instantly as soon as he leaves his wearer's head. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated off-screen. Lilo first donned him, but her so-called good intentions got many people arrested by Mertle for being "troublemakers" when they accidentally disobeyed Lilo's rules. When Lilo decided to step down, Gantu took Checkers and was in power until Stitch and 625 gathered several other experiments to help overthrow him. Personality Checkers hasn't shown much emotion or individuality, other than once while running from Gantu. He mostly attaches himself to a person and stays there, almost as if he was an inanimate object. Appearance Checkers is a yellow and purple crown-shaped centipede-like experiment with black eyes, a dark pink nose, and four pairs of legs that sits curled up like a crown on people's heads. Special Abilities Checkers can roll into a crown/hat-like shape while on his host's head, and his wearer gains control over all beings who look upon him or her. Checkers' eyes flash purple when causing the hypnosis, and he can scale/crawl walls. The victims of Checkers' effects visualize his bearer as a ruler of authority, and to humans, they see one as a king or queen with their attire to match, whether or not they are actually wearing the clothing. His effects are undone as soon as he leaves his wearer's head. Weaknesses Other experiments created after Checkers are completely unaffected by his hypnotic effect, and his effects wear off as soon as he leaves his wearer's head. He will also fall/leap off his host after devouring intolerably spicy foods as seen in the Stitch! anime. Additionally, his hypnotic effects only work on those who see him, so the blind and nearsighted will not be affected. ''Stitch! Checkers has appeared on multiple occasions in the ''Stitch! anime. It is also revealed that he will jump off of his host if he eats intolerably spicy foods. He premiered in "Princess Penny", where Reuben used Checkers to temporarily rule over Gantu and Hämsterviel before taking him on a shopping trip and then asking Stitch and Yuna to watch him while Reuben bought some supplies. Also, when Checkers was being worn on the head of Penny, he ate some of her spicy sandwich and a hot pepper, causing him to leap off his host. Checkers reappeared in "King Meega", intended to be used by Hämsterviel to command the inhabitants to capture Stitch, but had escaped on his own to Yuna's school, where everyone intended to use his powers for themselves. Stitch once captured Checkers and wore him on his head, but his hypnotic powers did not work on anyone else. Jumba recalls that Checkers' powers do not work on Stitch, as he himself is immune to Checkers' effects. (This actually contradicts what happened in "Princess Penny", as Reuben had used Checkers himself without any problems.) Checkers also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Checkers ScreenCapture 20.06.13 9-24-46.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 18-13-51.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 18-15-05.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 18-15-17.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 18-15-40.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 18-15-53.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 18-16-24.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 18-16-39.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 18-16-52.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-18-23.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-23-48.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-25-13.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-25-23.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-26-12.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-26-38.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-26-53.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-27-36.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-28-17.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-28-43.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-30-02.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-30-45.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-31-00.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-31-17.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-31-32.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-32-02.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-32-12.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 20-32-40.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 21-17-58.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 21-19-47.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 21-20-17.jpg|Checkers on top of Lilo ScreenCapture 29.08.13 21-20-57.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 21-21-13.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 21-21-43.jpg|Nani bowing to Lilo ScreenCapture 29.08.13 21-22-42.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 21-23-23.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 21-23-41.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 21-24-18.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 21-25-49.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 23-23-48.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 23-24-10.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 23-24-24.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 23-24-55.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 23-25-12.jpg ScreenCapture 29.08.13 23-25-30.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 10-39-51.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 10-40-26.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 10-40-52.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 10-41-23.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 11-56-25.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 11-56-56.jpg|Stitch unaffected by Checkers' powers ScreenCapture 30.08.13 11-57-36.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 11-58-07.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 11-59-23.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 12-00-05.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 12-00-32.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 12-01-06.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-11-51.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-12-34.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-13-11.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-13-28.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-13-39.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-14-52.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-16-25.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-16-43.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-17-22.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-17-33.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-18-59.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-19-11.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-19-28.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-20-13.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-20-55.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-21-19.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-21-44.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-21-55.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-22-14.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-23-17.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-23-45.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-24-35.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-24-53.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-25-17.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-25-42.jpg|Pleakley bowing to Lilo ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-26-00.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-26-22.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-26-36.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-28-12.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-28-51.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-29-21.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-29-36.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-30-02.jpg|Jumba bowing to Lilo ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-30-17.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-30-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-31-03.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-31-22.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-31-39.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-32-19.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-32-37.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-32-52.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-33-15.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-33-39.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-33-56.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-34-06.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-34-34.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-34-46.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-36-03.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-36-50.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-38-09.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-39-24.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-40-00.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-40-21.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-41-01.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-41-56.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-42-53.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-44-03.jpg ScreenCapture 30.08.13 16-44-28.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-42-53.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-43-42.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-49-38.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-49-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-50-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-51-40.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-51-58.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-52-30.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-52-51.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-54-00.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-54-21.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-55-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-55-36.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-55-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-56-20.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 22-58-23.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-00-16.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-02-20.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-03-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-03-39.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-04-34.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-04-49.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-05-08.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-03-56.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-07-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-07-59.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-12-39.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-13-14.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-13-25.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-15-06.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-15-22.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-15-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-16-10.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-16-21.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-17-02.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-17-56.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-19-03.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-22-01.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-22-35.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-23-13.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-25-13.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-25-55.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-26-28.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-26-40.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-27-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-27-39.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-28-25.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-28-48.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-29-07.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-29-25.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-30-40.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-30-59.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-31-29.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-31-42.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-32-44.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-33-51.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-34-21.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-34-37.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-34-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-35-19.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-35-32.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-36-51.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-37-56.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-38-43.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-39-33.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-39-44.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-40-40.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-41-18.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-41-31.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-41-46.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-42-27.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-42-54.jpg|Checkers on top of Gantu ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-43-21.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-43-58.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-44-26.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-44-43.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-45-10.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-46-56.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-47-09.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-47-29.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-47-46.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-50-19.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-51-03.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-53-05.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-53-41.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-55-21.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-56-44.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-56-57.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-59-05.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-59-17.jpg ScreenCapture 06.09.13 23-59-51.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 11-41-51.jpg ScreenCapture 07.09.13 0-00-20.jpg ScreenCapture 07.09.13 0-00-37.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-06.jpg ScreenCapture 21.08.13 21-45-32.jpg ScreenCapture 21.08.13 21-45-55.jpg ScreenCapture 21.08.13 21-46-14.jpg ScreenCapture 21.08.13 21-46-26.jpg ScreenCapture 07.09.13 0-01-06.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-48.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-39.jpg ScreenCapture 07.09.13 0-01-31.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-29-20.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-29-54.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-30-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-30-40.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-05.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-36.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-18-29.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-20-11.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-20-36.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-21-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-23-10.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-23-36.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-23-55.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Princess Penny ScreenCapture 01.02.13 23-11-21.jpg|Checkers in ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 01.02.13 23-16-04.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 23-17-45.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 23-21-23.jpg ScreenCapture 01.png ScreenCapture 01.02.13 23-19-49.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 17-10-57.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 17-11-39.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 17-12-32.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 23-22-35.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-05-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-06-27.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-07-19.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-08-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-24-44.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-25-28.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 23-23-33.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-27-50.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-28-37.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-32-37.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-34-05.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-51-54.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-38-33.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-38-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-39-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 18-40-57.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 20-51-11.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 11-38-02.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 11-40-18.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 11-41-03.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 11-42-08.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 11-43-04.jpg ScreenCapture 14.02.13 20-52-08.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 11-43-59.jpg King Meega ScreenCapture 17.03.13 18-59-29.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-02-13.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-04-00.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-04-48.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-05-19.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-05-45.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-07-10.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-07-44.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-08-37.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-08-56.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-09-32.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-10-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-10-42.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-11-02.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-11-33.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-14-40.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-29-48.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-30-10.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-30-49.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-31-10.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-32-39.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-33-30.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-33-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-34-17.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-34-30.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-34-39.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 19-35-19.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 20-30-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 20-39-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 20-41-09.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 20-41-32.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 20-42-00.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 20-42-55.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 20-43-32.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 20-47-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 20-47-54.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 20-49-35.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 21-29-20.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 21-30-45.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 21-32-06.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 21-32-07.jpg ScreenCapture 17.03.13 21-32-27.jpg ScreenCapture 18.03.13 6-53-40.jpg ScreenCapture 18.03.13 6-54-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.03.13 6-54-54.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-33-03.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-33-34.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-33-47.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-34-14.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-34-25.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-34-40.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-34-51.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-35-17.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-35-31.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-35-47.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-36-08.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-36-12.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-36-18.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-36-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-39-33.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-39-45.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-39-57.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-40-40.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-41-03.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-41-21.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-41-30.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-41-47.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-42-09.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-42-30.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-42-38.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-43-20.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-43-29.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-43-37.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-44-05.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-44-28.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-44-43.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-45-10.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-45-18.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-45-58.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-46-17.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-46-58.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-47-30.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-47-40.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 14-47-49.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-25-52.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-26-19.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-26-36.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-27-12.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-27-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-28-00.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-30-17.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-30-36.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-30-56.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-31-36.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-33-02.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-33-24.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-34-29.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-34-48.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-35-02.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-35-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-35-49.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-35-59.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-36-43.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-37-04.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-37-13.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-37-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-37-44.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-37-55.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-38-18.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-38-36.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-38-47.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-39-15.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-39-26.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-39-45.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-40-05.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-40-28.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-41-01.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-41-17.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-41-40.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-41-55.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-42-20.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-42-42.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-42-54.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-43-06.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-43-54.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-44-06.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-44-35.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-44-48.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-46-11.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-46-22.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-46-36.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-47-05.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-47-21.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-47-32.jpg ScreenCapture 16.10.13 23-48-17.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 18-21-10.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 18-21-38.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 18-22-10.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 18-22-25.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 18-22-42.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 18-23-59.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 18-24-19.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 18-24-48.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 18-26-12.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 18-27-16.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 18-27-29.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 18-59-54.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-04-20.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-04-47.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-04-58.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-05-13.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-05-25.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-05-43.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-06-06.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-06-40.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-06-58.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-07-10.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-07-59.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-08-22.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-08-39.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-09-07.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-09-28.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-09-38.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-09-49.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-10-08.jpg ScreenCapture 20.10.13 19-10-23.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-42-15.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-42-37.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-43-04.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 9-46-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 11-26-26.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 11-26-53.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 11-27-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 11-28-55.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 11-30-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 11-31-09.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-25-01h50m06s419.jpg ''The Origin of Stitch'' The Origin Of Stitch Checkers.png|Misidentified as Experiment 553 (Clipse) Miscellaneous Panes09.jpg Trivia *Checkers was activated off-screen. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Checkers as: "Experiment 029. Primary function: King maker. Gives his wearer power of command over all living creatures." Category:Experiments Category:Males